All we want is real love Pure & simple love
by somethinginherway
Summary: Voici une fanfiction "thérapeutique" dédiée à mon couple favori de la série, injustement sacrifié : Dan/Blair. L'action se déroule un an et demi après le final de la série mais j'ai fait quelques ajustements : Le mariage Dan/Serena n'a pas lieu et Dan n'est pas Gossip Girl (logique, non ?). Je veux avant tout montrer la beauté et la force des personnages, les regrets et leur amour.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Dan « Lonely Boy »: _« You're the Star of Dan's book » / « How do you kill a feeling? » _**

_Il fixe sur Elle ses yeux noirs, ses yeux à la pupille couleur d'horreur, ses yeux aux mille teintes sanglantes peinant à décrire ne serait-ce que d'un fin trait de lumière la courbure de l'iris. Ses yeux qui engloutissent, dévorent, consument par l'effet d'une brise glaciale. Ses yeux qui vibrent et se durcissent lorsqu'un regain de sang est apporté par les veinules, elles-mêmes battantes là où la paupière se plisse, incapable de demeurer lisse au milieu de tout le souci enduré par les nerfs. Ses yeux qui font de l'élégante vitrine transparente contre laquelle se pressent de sombres exhalaisons, entre autres amères vapeurs de vengeance et arômes de luxure, un repaire à machinations. Ses yeux, enfin, qui apparaissent délectables lorsqu'ils osent découvrir un peu de leur complexion, si prompts à jeter sur leur monde béni de trahison un épais rideau de velours, brodé avec goût et richesse, afin de donner à tout ce qui s'en approche et s'y trouve piégé, une apparence de magnificence et une promesse d'infini. Ce regard la possède alors qu'elle semble si minuscule, si humble et si vide au fin fond de ces prunelles qui la scrutent et qui, faute de capturer une quelconque substance, immortalisent un sentiment de désespoir, une image belle et dramatique jusque là uniquement imprimée sur les traits de Bla…_

Ce mot, ce dernier petit mot sans importance, inachevé, perdu dans une foule d'autres expressions plus poignantes, est maintenant inscrit sur l'écran, ainsi que tout autre, en lettres noires, attrapant le regard de l'écrivain, jusqu'alors à peine conscient de ses divagations. Ces trois petits caractères ne sont que la fin d'une longue incohérence, sans doute le début d'une autre. Et cette aberration est honteusement étalée comme toute autre histoire digne d'être racontée, à cela près qu'elle n'est pas destinée à demeurer ainsi sur le papier, criant une terrible et répugnante vérité, indigne d'un homme doté de doigts assez fins pour écrire de jolies choses. Il faut qu'il efface tout cela, qu'il recommence depuis le début, que cela finisse par être entièrement honnête et admirable à la fois.

Il recule légèrement sur sa chaise, se sentant à l'étroit devant son ordinateur, confronté à son quinzième échec de la soirée et à l'insurmontable fatigue de son esprit, rendu davantage inquiet qu'alerte par le secours de cinq tasses de café. Sa main se referme sur la hanse de la sixième lorsqu'il constate pleinement son état, altéré dans l'effort de la création et toujours affecté par la résonance du souvenir. Il porte le breuvage fumant à ses lèvres, laissant ses yeux capturer quelques bribes de cette histoire ébauchée, qu'il se sent toujours incapable d'inventer. Et tout est douloureux, du bout de sa langue meurtrie par le passage du café brûlant aux longs vers entremêlés de sa litanie, de la tension involontaire de sa mâchoire au grand égarement de son âme blessée par la signification et la tessiture de chaque mot. En réalité, il n'est pas précisément en train d'expérimenter un tel malaise mais il a conscience de le sentir parfois, dissimulé dans ses fibres à l'instar de la honte. Il est hurlé à lui-même alors qu'il est assis, contemplant les prémisses d'une œuvre qu'il estime déjà triste et lamentable. Il se surprend à être Dan Humphrey vivant comme Dan Humphrey a toujours vécu, et même jouant un peu mieux son personnage, tout assidu qu'il est à bien réciter toutes ses diatribes sur la noblesse de son pessimisme, sur l'inévitable retour aux sources , sur l'indéfectibilité des liens qui nous attachent au passé. Il ressent la froideur des mots plus que quiconque et tandis que d'autres verraient en l'étrangeté de l'intimité qu'il a décrite l'attrait hypnotisant de la passion, il parcourt chaque ligne aussi furtivement que dans un rêve, dans un intolérable vertige sensoriel. Il ne conserve rien de ses impressions mais se convainc à chaque seconde que le dernier mot ne peut être laissé intact, ne déployant qu'à moitié ses échos dans son cœur, n'envahissant que trop peu ce moment de silence de son fabuleux miroitement.

Il ne parvient qu'à enjoindre sa main à épouser l'arrondi des touches, à caresser la troublante délicatesse du son qu'il souhaiterait faire éclore, ce « i » iridescent, avalé dans un souffle par le narrateur, lésé dans sa pure consonance par la lettre qui devrait aussitôt le suivre. Le « r » s'insérait plus aisément selon lui dans un poème tissé de rage et de fureur plutôt que dans un haïku lumineux, pétillant du mot « regard », s'affirmant du mot « sourire « et atténuant sa dernière syllabe dans la tendresse et la fragilité d'un chant de colibri. C'est ainsi qu'il renonce à ce nom pour son héroïne, s'imaginant déjà harassé, sans doute torturé, quand il viendrait à clore la scène sur un effroyable bris de verre, suivi d'un appel dans un tournoiement d'éclats cristallins. Il ne voulait pas sentir ce nom rendu plus organique que jamais pénétrer encore plus profondément dans cette ambiance, dans cet air épanoui et enrichi par le fracas, dans ce temple dédié à la chair, à l'injuste aspect matériel des choses. Il ne voulait pas pouvoir l'épeler alors que le plus vivant, le plus précieux des élixirs se répandait par petits jaillissement de colère, simplement rouge et brillant sur les débris, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus s'échouant avec le sang et les larmes, pas même un soupçon de rêve, pas même un regret, pas même un regard chaleureux venu effacer de la joue et de la mémoire de sa muse le long récit de ses afflictions.

Dan n'ose plus regarder son écran, comme il n'ose plus penser à ce qu'il prévoyait d'y inscrire. Pourtant, il est certain que tout ceci serait dit avec sincérité, ce qui est la condition essentielle à tout succès littéraire mais pas la plus aisée à respecter. Il lui est nécessaire, à cet instant précis, d'abandonner, de plonger tout ce qui l'entoure dans l'obscurité, pour qu'il n'y ait nul éclat extérieur, nul monde inconnu ou ignoré se riant de ses idées. Mais avant de s'écrouler sur son lit et de se lover dans la rassurante conviction de toute l'estime qu'il est en droit d'avoir pour son idéalisme, il écrit à quel point son héroïne souffre, à quel point ses yeux sont humides et affadis, à quel point il ne désire plus ne serait-ce qu'évoquer une mèche de ses cheveux ou un sanglot de sa bouche. Et quand il relit ce qu'il qualifierait d'hymne à la beauté gâchée, en même temps qu'éternelle satire de ce qu'il contemple et abhorre chaque jour en voyageant à travers les rues de l'Upper East Side, il est vivement surpris, cruellement trahi par ces mots :

_« Finalement, dans son immense amour des choses qui se froissent et s'abîment entre ses doigts, Charlie Trout l'avait brisée, elle qui avait l'habitude de ne laisser rien ni personne la mépriser, elle qui s'irradiait instantanément de lumière et de poésie lorsque chaque part d'elle-même, réassemblée naturellement avec les autres, avait plus de pouvoir et de sens qu'une comète entrant dans l'atmosphère terrestre une veille de fin du monde. »_

Et ceci est l'unique chose qu'il peut supporter dans toute l'étendue de son travail de la nuit, l'unique constatation qui s'instille dans ses entrailles assez profondément et assez instinctivement pour qu'il puisse risquer un soupir mélancolique et pour qu'il puisse tolérer de former les cinq lettres les plus intéressantes qu'il ait jamais rencontrées ici-bas : _Blair, _et de ne plus les quitter de la nuit, seul et ému au milieu du loft où tant de fantômes vivent encore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 Blair "You're an evil dictator of taste, Blair" / **_**« She's intelligent, she's intuitive, she weeps when she watches Nights of Cabiria » **_

_C'est une princesse paresseuse, étendue dans le secret de sa force, dans le délice de sa glorieuse jeunesse, parfaitement consciente du rêve qui la ronge. Et tandis que les roses blanches ne peuvent s'empêcher de frémir contre sa peau, trop pâles pour les lèvres pivoines qu'elles effleurent, trop ordinaires pour lui rendre hommage, trop innocentes pour contenter son cœur, elle fait le vœu d'être encore plus fragile et désirable dans cent ans. Elle travaille à bien capturer dans l'expression de son visage, dans le mystère de son sommeil, une douceur charmante et théâtrale, une impression d'éternité. Et elle se plait à se sentir démoniaque, à n'attendre aucun baiser, acquérant chaque jour un peu mieux la capacité de se délivrer d'elle-même. En réalité, c'est un roi plus qu'une princesse, car elle a plus d'emprise sur ce songe qu'elle n'en a jamais eu sur aucun cauchemar ou sur aucune fantaisie. Elle est absolue, engagée dans le combat de ses émotions, contrainte à élire ce qui sera mensonge élégant et dénégation et ce qui ne sera jamais ignoré, toujours digne d'être prononcé. Elle fait cela tout en sachant pertinemment qu'à la fin ses yeux s'animeront des mêmes nuances et de la même sincérité. Mais ce qu'elle aime le plus dans ce monde d'éther et de réalité vaporeuse, de vérité jouée et d'acuité renforcée, c'est qu'il n'y a nul prince qu'elle doive attendre ou même espérer. _

Le soleil est encore répandu comme une brume diffuse sur les murs de Brooklyn, laissant la créativité nocturne de ses habitants glisser dans un univers où le jeu et l'inconsistance ne sont plus de condamnables erreurs de style. Et tandis que les garçons solitaires ferment leurs yeux sur de nouveaux rêves et de nouvelles intrigues, les reines adulées de l'Upper East Side retirent le bandeau de soie de leurs visages. Elles se confrontent éternellement à la lumière, vivant chaque jour plus intensément leurs mensonges, fières et hautaines à la fenêtre de leurs tours victoriennes. Le soleil se fait encore davantage pernicieux chez les Waldorf, les réveillant à temps pour aller conquérir New York. Pourtant, derrière sa longue barrière de cils voltigeant comme des oiseaux dans le ciel de sa peau nacrée, un rêve se déroule, se précise, se vivifie et se perd dans l'esprit de Blair Waldorf Bass.

Il lui faudra une minute, pendant laquelle elle interroge de ses yeux experts le plafond de sa chambre, pour arquer les sourcils avec circonspection er rejeter ses souvenirs de la nuit dans la désuétude et le ridicule. En bonne critique, elle convient néanmoins du fait que cette échappée pittoresque a atteint un degré exquis d'ironie car on ne lui a nullement enseigné l'usage de la patience si ce n'est pas par pure stratégie. Qu'attendait-elle d'ailleurs la Belle pendant son long sommeil, préparée pour l'ennui sans coquetterie, une main solennellement posée sur son pyjama Ralph Lauren ?

« - Miss Blair ?

-Ah ! Dorota, suis-je en retard ?

Sa chère amie de complot, quoique toujours vêtue de son tablier immaculé de femme de chambre, lui tend à présent le téléphone d'une main franche, ses yeux écarquillés semblant déjà œuvrer à l'adorable et fameux froncement de sourcils de la jeune femme. L'ombre rose du doute s'abat tel un trouble romanesque sur la minutie presque artistique qui compose chaque trait. Il est de même aisé d'apercevoir le reflet du jour se mouvoir sur le clair-obscur du teint, délayé en longues ébauches enflammées d'une tendre couleur. Dorota abandonne le combiné entre ses mains immobiles, figées par la tension des nerfs, aussi glacées que de la porcelaine au bord de la brisure.

-Miss Blair, c'est votre assistante. Elle dit qu'elle a besoin de vous, ajoute la servante avec son délicieux accent polonais, habile lorsqu'il s'agit d'exciter la répartie de sa jeune compagne.

Blair, dans un surprenant regain d'entrain et de volubilité, resserre sa main sur le téléphone et l'approche sans crainte de son oreille. Puis elle contemple le grand éclatement du monde à sa fenêtre. Elle peut deviner le pâle sillage des étoiles, sans doute ramenées dans leur cosmos lointain au plus près de la brûlure de l'astre qui les atténue. Son imagination se les figure enroulées sur elles mêmes dans la plus silencieuse des mouvances, avalées dans l'ignorance de leur beauté nocturne, en fuite au-dessus d'une nuit écrasante de souvenirs et de sourires sans cesse à redéfinir. Et pendant que l'humanité bat d'un soupir profond et d'un hurlement déguisé en murmure derrière la dentelle de ses tentures, elle regarde la poussière et la lumière se soulever en une foule désordonnée et scintillante à ses pieds. Finalement peut-être s'agira-t-il d'un jour plein de sens à la nuit tombée, lorsque ce spectacle aura retrouvé ses résonnances.

Tandis que son esprit est rendu au sérieux, attentif aux mots de son assistante, Blair se laisse délester de son pyjama de soie, lui préférant les lignes plus seyantes et les lueurs plus froides d'un tailleur. Elle est impatiente de dompter une fois de plus les inflexions grotesques des silhouettes et leurs allures trop inégales, convaincue du pouvoir d'un brin d'architecture pour les faire apparaître majestueusement personnelles, épanouies dans la droiture de leur démarche. La petite voix à l'autre bout de la ligne crée à ses yeux des images de conte de fée moderne où les cous resplendissent de précieux atours et non plus des baisers d'amants imaginaires et où les corps sont faits pour fendre la foule avec grâce et grandeur, non plus pour en subir les pressions et disparaître en son sein. Des subtilités commerciales parviennent à elle alors que le sujet de la nouvelle collection est évoqué mais elle ne trouve aucune difficulté pouvant assombrir le dialogue, et cela malgré les inquiétudes de sa collaboratrice. En vérité, son unique souci de la journée réside dans la façon dont ces fragiles poupées vont devoir lui obéir pour se transformer subitement, durant la longue suite de flashs jetant les paillettes qui manquent sur la scène de Waldorf Designs, en brillants accessoires de son pouvoir. Pourtant, il semble que rien n'est moins sûr.

\- Mais Blair, ose Madison, peu encline à donner sa reddition en ce jour aussi important pour sa carrière, même s'il était convenu que la conférence de presse comme la soirée de présentation de la nouvelle collection seront données à l'Empire, il est encore très tôt et les décorateurs ne sont même pas encore arrivés…

-Madison, interrompt alors Blair avec fermeté, dirigeant une œillade exaspérée à l'endroit où se tient Dorota et relevant sa main avec conviction, par habitude sans doute, nous avions planifié ça et je préfère perdre mon temps à arranger ta pauvre garde-robe suppliante à l'heure où les photographes arriveront et où, comme à ton habitude, tu n'auras toujours pas compris le sens du mot « subtil » ni celui du mot « fashion », plutôt que de changer quelque chose que moi, j'ai ordonné. Nous irons où Manhattan va, j'ai été claire à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Et Manhattan va selon toutes les chroniques à l'Empire Bass.

\- Oui mais je ne suis pas en train de dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, c'est juste impossible de…

-De suivre mes idées correctement, voici quelque chose dont je ne me doutais absolument pas, ajoute encore une fois la jeune patronne avec une once d'ironie.

Blair déroule son pas vers le large miroir de sa chambre de la manière la plus assurée qui soit, gardant le menton haut dans une pose autoritaire afin de découvrir parfaitement la pureté de sa mâchoire. Elle l'étudie sans grand enthousiasme mais avec une attention certaine, son regard capturant chaque nuance étendue sur le verre et semblant l'enrober d'une longue caresse. Ses pupilles s'animent lentement pour fuir leur propre morsure, ignorant l'étrangeté glaciale qui l'atteint par-delà son reflet. Néanmoins celle-ci se disperse dans un écho à la tonalité riche, comme un frisson envahissant l'espace qui sépare les pulsations de son cœur, siège de son intime sensibilité et le silence absolu de sa matérialité. Elle aimerait tant n'être blessée par rien de plus que l'éclat d'une couleur et le tracé d'une forme dans l'écrin de cristal qui enveloppe son image. Malgré son ton véhément et les fragments de sourire qui assouplissent ses lèvres dans des apparences de moues dédaigneuses, le seul être qu'elle critique est elle-même, debout devant l'aspect le moins convaincant de son emportement. Elle ressemble à une insignifiante reine autoproclamée à la peau lésée par des marbrures bleutées, déversées depuis le ciel telle une pluie de flocons dénaturés, gonflées d'un air hivernal et découpant de sombres rictus dans le creux de son cou.

Même la lumière de l'aurore est moqueuse. Même la fraîcheur matinale est sans pitié. Même le soleil est aveuglant dans le berceau qu'il se créé au cœur de la ville cernée par les buildings, resplendissant de ses étoiles artificielles nichées entre deux phalanges ou tout contre la rondeur d'un poignet. C'est un matin morne et tendre qui sinue sur sa peau en suivant le mouvement des nuées, indifférent aux deux lueurs d'automne qui s'efforcent de les annihiler dans un long regard plein de défi. Tandis qu'elle poursuit son vain effort pour ne regarder que l'intouchable et l'impérissable perfection des gestes et des apparences, sa conscience glisse avec embarras sur le dérangement qu'elle perçoit en elle-même. Le miroir semble figer les battements de son cœur, le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine, assourdir les paroles qu'elle adresse à Madison, banaliser son humanité. Pourtant, c'est dans celui-ci qu'elle se juge jour après jour depuis deux semaines, depuis qu'elle s'est réinstallée dans ce qu'elle a toujours considéré comme sa maison, le penthouse délaissé par sa mère et par Cyrus, à quelques minutes seulement de la demeure des Van der Woodsen.

« -Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas penser comme moi que tu dois penser contre moi. La mode n'est pas un univers de dissonance mais d'harmonie.., souffle-t-elle, ayant perdu tout sens de la plaisanterie, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres, morceaux de chair tremblante et mortifiée lorsqu'elle prononce ces mots, pressentant déjà la fatale réponse.

\- La réservation pour ce soir à l'Empire a été annulée. Je suis désolée, Blair, je n'ai pas pu savoir avant ce matin… que Mr Bass avait un empêchement et qu'il avait réquisitionné la salle de réception. Comme il n'y avait pas d'arrangement écrit et qu'il est le second actionnaire de Waldorf Designs, je n'ai pas pu m'y opposer… Mais bien entendu, je vais tout de suite chercher un autre endroit, je sais que beaucoup de monde aimerait nous recevoir. Euh… Blair ?

_Nous sommes inévitables._ Oui, la confrontation est inévitable, il est impossible d'échapper au regard pénétrant de Chuck, à son emprise. Les moments d'intense émotion ramènent toujours à lui, dans leur cortège de mots susurrés, plaintes et promesses sensuelles déversées avec tout l'attirail des grandes passions. Mais cette fois, comme tant d'autres, la colère est trop réelle et cet amour a toujours ce goût de feu et cette impression de glace, indomptable, s'attardant au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle s'est tant usée dans la romance que le désarroi, la déception et la colère sont les seuls sentiments qui accrochent assez longtemps son âme pour que de ses sages et apaisantes occupations, il ne demeure plus que la trace furieuse d'une illusion découverte et le craquement soudain de ses nerfs ébranlés. Cette misère prend la forme d'un aveu à la tonalité douce-amère qui empêche ses rêves de sombrer et son âme de se laisser abuser par la chaleur des flammes.

Elle sait qu'elle vit son grand amour de la plus horrible des manières, emmitouflée dans son trench tandis que la petite cage de l'ascenseur lui laisse un horizon de portes métalliques et de cliquetis assourdissants enchaînant les événements de sa destinée au drame mélodieux, presque théâtral de son adolescence. Les portes s'ouvrent et c'est une nouvelle heure qui commence. Cette dernière plante à chaque seconde son aiguille tendancieuse sous sa peau, à l'endroit précis où l'alliance qu'elle porte laissera pour toujours sa cicatrice. Le mécanisme tinte presque joyeusement et le son, clair comme le rire d'un enfant, meurt dans la lumière rougeoyante qui l'accueille. Les rideaux sont tirés et les fines bribes de clarté extérieure qui parviennent à onduler entre les fibres pourpres restent captives de l'appartement des Bass, alourdies, changées en une matière trouble et ardente. L'incrédulité de Blair à propos de ce changement de décoration disparaît comme elle se tourne vers le sofa ; évidemment, un astre qui brille et fulmine contre l'indifférence de ses étoiles parties tournoyer dans le monde en solitaire ne peut plus se mirer dans un soleil glorifié.

« - Blair. Ma femme. Je dois dire que c'est une véritable surprise, assène Chuck, un verre de whisky à la main, la tête à demi tournée en direction de l'ascenseur.

\- Je te laisserai juger par toi-même si cette surprise est bonne ou mauvaise.

La voix de Blair est dure, haute, impeccablement contrôlée. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle s'est familiarisée avec son ancienne chambre au penthouse mais rien de tendre n'affleure à ses lèvres tandis qu'elle avance à la rencontre de ce qu'elle devrait considérer comme à la fois son port d'attache et son île secrète et intouchable. Elle plonge au cœur de son foyer qui n'a plus vraiment son odeur, se laissant toucher par ce qu'elle aime, aussi longtemps que les doigts qui l'assaillent le veulent. La vallée de peau laiteuse et féminine est soumise aux fantaisies du climat, à l'insistance de la chair pressée contre la sienne, à la fièvre qui coule sur sa joue telle une pluie incendiaire. Elle laisse la main qui l'attaque, croyant la bercer, caresser son cou pendant de longues secondes. Elle somme son corps de perdurer toujours dans cet état de naïveté, d'être exactement ce pantin joyeux et muet.

\- Je te dirais bien que je suis content de te revoir mais nous savons qu'il y a bien plus grand que les mots et que la certitude ne peut nosu échapper. Ne gâchons pas ce temps.

Chuck arbore le même sourire de ses 16 ans, fait de séduisante malice et d'une insolence des plus cruelles. Cependant, Blair ne s'attarde pas sur l'éclat qui déforme légèrement les lèvres de son époux, aussi redoré que l'astre puisse paraître. Aussitôt que la passion cesse d'agir sur leurs corps, aussitôt que sa conscience est prête à accueillir la sincérité d'un pardon, elle est happée dans le noir de ses iris. Elle est enterrée dans sa tragédie, niée dans l'obscurité qui la rappelle, tout au fond de ses yeux qui ont figé les images de l'abandon, de la luxure, de la jalousie. Celles-ci sont étendues comme des spectres tourmentés dans la béance des souvenirs et crient dans leur violence et jurent dans leur amour. Elles sont d'une réalité fracassante pour Blair, fusant à travers le vide qui l'enveloppe comme le sang jaillit d'une déchirure. Et toute la fierté, l'amour et le courage qui fondaient jusqu'alors la substance de son âme et le matriel de ses rêves paraissent désormais immenses et irrécupérables, dilués tout autour sans cohérence. L'espace semble déjà l'occulter, ne laissant palpable et sensible que la matière vulnérable et insignifiante. Celle-ci inspire compulsivement, se gonflant des seuls émotions, les plus primaires et les plus bouleversantes, qui demeurent inaltérées, vivantes et encore présentes à sa pensée. Enfin, l'angoisse et la souffrance s'articulent sur ses lèvres tremblantes, des larmes de révolte accrochent ses cils :

\- Donc tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu ruines et tu détruis les choses qui t'importent. Mon entreprise, ma réputation, tes sentiments… pourquoi ne peux-tu pas conserver ce que tu as de plus pur et de plus heureux ?! Tu es Chuck Bass, tu ne peux pas avoir peur que les choses se fassent et se défassent d'elle-même ! Et moi… moi je suis Blair Waldorf, je ne suis pas un réservoir à honte et à déception !

La main de Chuck, si près de son bras dénudé, si près de l'attendrir et de la vaincre, retombe. Il semble avoir perdu sa grandeur, elle-même offerte au vide écrasant qui les étreint. Pourtant, le sentiment absolu de sa puissance ne l'a pas quitté mais paraît vicié par la colère qui s'élève en lui. Blair le perçoit débordant tandis qu'elle se recroqueville un peu plus sur son être humilié.

\- Blair ! s'exclame Chuck dans un souffle profond et rauque, tu nous connais, Chuck et Blair, Blair et Chuck, faits l'un pour l'autre, inséparables jusqu'à la fin. Toi et moi, ensemble contre l'Univers.

Moins les mains se cherchent et s'agrippent et plus les silhouettes peuvent reculer, transperçant l'air enflammé qui relient leur douleur l'une à l'autre, rayonnant de toute leur humanité dans le grand vide qui les menace, les dépossède et les avilit. Ainsi la distance s'étire entre eux, à l'endroit précis où l'horreur qui les tiraille doit se déchaîner. Blair sent les larmes couler avec plus de liberté, mués en une douce peine ruisselante et nécessaire.

-Non…, moi, Blair, et toi, Chuck, deux humains qui se battent l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y a pas d'Univers complètement hostile agissant entre nous mais juste nos deux volontés en guerre l'une contre l'autre. Ce que je ressens est tellement fort et violent et lourd et inconfortable. Je suis une bête sauvage, Chuck, j'exprime tellement mieux la haine que l'amour et je suis… si désolée et démunie… Comment fait-on quand le bonheur, ou plutôt la joie, est toujours un prélude à la catastrophe ? Il n'y a rien en dehors de nous, rien de plus cruel, rien qui puisse sauver ce qu'on a. Alors je refuse de croire encore à un quelconque destin, je veux faire des choix responsables et plein de sens. Des choix qui me fassent rêver. Mais je suis incapable de t'aimer comme dans mon rêve et ça, c'est la pire chose que je puisse jamais ressentir, c'est la pire pour nous deux, la pire de toute.

-Blair. Reviens à la maison, c'est ce qu'il nous faut.

-Oui…, murmure-t-elle en laissant sa dernière larme mourir en silence sur le sol et ramenant à la vie son sourire et son ironie charmante.

Elle s'échappe, faisant glisser le diamant de son doigt. Elle fait frissonner la peau rougie par l'étau d'or blanc tandis qu'elle se trouve privée de la chaleur et de la beauté d'une promesse. Puis une nouvelle heure entame sa course à nouveau, signalée par le grincement de l'ascenseur. Et elle sait qu'elle a vécu son premier grand amour de la plus horrible des manières, avec les sentiments les plus misérables et les plus pénibles. L'appareil, petite cage insignifiante à l'intérieur de laquelle elle recommence à se sentir grande et réelle, se meut lentement. Elle va rentrer à la maison et être une talentueuse et formidable dictatrice du goût. Elle va se regarder dans son miroir et être la plus intraitable des femmes d'affaires. Elle va contacter son assistante, donner une nouvelle adresse pour la soirée de présentation et conquérir l'Europe.

Néanmoins, avant de réaliser tout cela, elle va regarder _Nights of Cabiria _et _Sabrina _de la plus authentique des manières, se nourrissant de symboles et de mots et s'émerveillant entre ses pleurs face à la force et à la profondeur des sentiments humains. Peut-être même sera-t-elle submergée par d'autres souvenirs qui eux s'ancreront avec plus de douceur en elle, peut-être les comprendra-t-elle dans leur subtilité, peut-être les aimera-t-elle dans la complexité de leurs nuances et la simplicité de leurs intuitions. Peut-être que ceux-ci s'élèveront-ils en elle et par elle pour l'emplir et non pour la déposséder, pour l'anoblir et non pour la désorienter. Mais Blair Waldorf aura sans aucun doute la certitude d'être. Oui, Blair Waldorf est une princesse déchue, une reine froide et autoritaire, une adolescente au cœur brisé, un cliché qui s'échappe de son ridicule et qui se vit tel un roman classique. Mais elle se ressent incontestablement unique et capable. C'est pourquoi elle rentre contrôler son monde à elle, n'attendant personne dans son sillage, s'efforçant d'être tout ce qu'elle peut être, une femme fière et entière, une souveraine contemporaine en reconstruction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 Blair: "-What if I lose everything? -You'll still have me"/ « Our relationship is our world »**

Blair attend l'usure du jour tandis qu'elle piétine les ombres du hall. Elle sent que les couleurs devraient mourir avec plus de douceur au creux des ténèbres qui s'entrecroisent sur le mur de briques, captant les silhouettes alentour dans une grande vague de silence. A vrai dire, elle aimerait mieux percevoir le bruit cadencé de ses talons afin de mesurer son appréhension mais le marbre, réchauffé par la présence humaine, ne parvient qu'à renvoyer un son mat. Brooklyn respire à peine dans ce hall d'immeuble, elle n'exhale nul vapeur poussiéreuse, nul relent inconnu s'offrant à son dégoût, nulle apparition affligeante la contraignant à s'enfuir. Sa propre ombre se meut lentement, glissant comme un reflet en nuances de gris sur l'inanition des choses qui l'environnent. Elle aurait pourtant espéré que cette paix soit moins parfaite, que des cris l'interpellent, que la lumière la happe comme elle l'a toujours fait, que les évidences se jouent devant elle. Mais elle doit avoir trouvé les confins de cette immensité pour enfin être relâchée dans l'ombre en solitaire. Elle a sûrement échoué au bord de ce que pouvait offrir sa passion pour l'embrasement, pour enfin laisser une chaleur naturelle et ténue sinuer à travers elle.

Elle monte précautionneusement les marches, touchant cette obscurité naissante de plus près et ses doigts parcourent la rampe de l'escalier sans vraiment sentir le contraste de cette matière avec les dorures de son appartement de l'Upper East Side. Après tout, elle n'est pas là pour s'épancher en critiques acerbes sur cette pauvre Brooklyn qu'elle méprise déjà chaque jour de sa vie. Elle poursuit son chemin étage après étage, espérant déceler dans ces réalités invisibles, muettes et troublées dans la lueur bleutée qui les accueille, une vérité brusque et rayonnante, une vérité qui soit plus digne d'elle que cette obscurité imparfaite. Mais rien n'est plus tendre que ces fantômes qu'elle peint sur les murs à chacun de ses passages, rien n'est plus confortable et plein d'espoir que leur anonymat, que leur incapacité à exister plus qu'elle-même. Ces formes ne cessent jamais d'apparaître et c'est ce qui fait d'elle une vie humaine incapable de disparaître, incapable de s'oublier comme elle est la seule à pouvoir emplir l'espace qui l'entoure d'une quelconque substance.

Elle entend, sans avoir à hausser la voix qui babille dans sa tête, que tout est plus compliqué que la rage, le dédain ou l'abandon. C'est pourquoi elle porte toujours son alliance, après avoir longuement hésité à la remettre à son doigt, se refusant à préférer l'or au pouvoir. Elle avait ensuite pensé qu'elle devait garder cette preuve de son succès dans sa lutte pour l'amour, qu'importe la haine qui lui demeurerait néanmoins attachée. Blair Bass se souvient de ce jour glorieux, de son diamant couleur de ciel triste, de son mariage tant mérité et Blair Waldorf souhaite être interrompue par quelque bruit parasite tandis qu'elle s'explique l'absurdité qu'i feindre une grande fierté et à romancer son immense honte et ses instants de faiblesse.

Heureusement, l'idéal tapageur de New York City fait irruption dans son abondance de blondeur et d'éclat, anéantissant enfin toute cette étrange quiétude. Le cliquetis furieux des Louboutins affectionnés par Serena déferle sur Blair comme un chœur de mélodies familières mais inespérées. La jolie brune reconnait aisément le bleu rutilant des escarpins de sa meilleure amie, les interminables reflets ensoleillés qui descendent se mêler aux teintes franches de son blazer, et elle oublie les ombres pour diriger encore une fois son regard sur toute cette opulence. Pourtant, elle ne parvient qu'à rencontrer une lueur défaillante, plus pâle, dans le bleu de ses yeux et si cette glorieuse beauté se dresse toujours haute et touchante, comme à son habitude, le charme qui l'accompagne est imparfait. Blair est la seconde à esquisser un sourire, ses sourcils se relevant à peine tandis que son esprit met un terme à sa brève introspection. Une seconde plus tard, néanmoins, elle est certaine que son expression soucieuse a refait surface mais que les couleurs du mépris et la raideur supérieure, si utiles lorsqu'il est temps de regarder quelque chose d'aussi grand qu'elle, ont été comme gelés avant d'affleurer sur son visage. Elle est en réalité surprise par cette apparition tourmentée, par tous ces reflets qui s'épandent avec les larmes, par toute cette chaleur, cette émotivité qui éclatent dans la pénombre grandissante. Blair se sent comme trahie par la lumière elle-même, malgré le fait qu'elle soit venue en quelque sorte l'attendre ici pour qu'elle ressurgisse. Elle veut de tout son cœur cette amie, cette alliée et ce sourire qui s'est soustrait à sa vue pendant des mois. N'était-ce pas, après tout, le but de sa visite dans la terrible et sordide Brooklyn ? N'espérait-elle pas être reconduite aussitôt vers l'Upper East Side, plutôt que de fuir devant l'incohérence d'un monde qui resplendit avant de se prouver qu'il a de la valeur ? Comment Blair Waldorf peut-elle être celle qui observe, les yeux transpercés d'un scintillement commun à tous les vivants, le cœur enchaîné à la croyance en cette beauté, tantôt captivante, tantôt agressive et grossière ? Comment demeurer en face de ces joues qui n'ont plus que le spectre de la blondeur et de l'insouciance et s'éclairer grâce à leur attrait gâté ? Pour la première fois, les lèvres de Serena racontent une histoire sans même avoir à s'ouvrir, le rose velouté qui les dessine se dissout en un ruissèlement translucide, et toutes les badineries frivoles tantôt inscrites sur ce visage s'endorment et se déchirent. Quelle banalité cruelle, pense Blair, de voir ainsi éperdue la it-girl la plus plébiscitée des alentours. Il y a quelque chose dans sa beauté qui n'est plus aveuglant et qui ne peut plus être jalousée, une plainte qui soupire sa tristesse, faisant d'elle une créature mouvante, une onde blafarde qui submerge le rire de l'iris, faisant d'elle une chose altérable. Blair s'approche vivement de Serena, espérant retrouver son amie dans ses bras mais celle-ci lui jette un regard si insistant, si inhabituellement dramatique que la jeune Waldorf préfère attendre sa confession, une main encourageante placée sur la sienne. Elle imagine que Serena la priera de rentrer à la maison mais elle se tait, tandis que ses sanglots réguliers offrent une nouvelle trame au calme du lieu.

_Lorsque les deux reines auront retrouvé leur ruche, la plus courageuse des deux armera ses troupes non plus pour déjouer sa rivale mais pour regagner le sourire de sa coéquipière. La joie et la force, ces deux entités qui gravitent dans le même monde sans jamais pouvoir évoluer dans le même sens, donneront alors l'illusion qu'elles sont unies par les mêmes atomes. Particules antagonistes, elles pourront coexister dans le même espace mais s'annuleront à l'instant où elles voudront s'assimiler l'une à l'autre. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre pour donner à ces deux beautés une étiquette encore plus prestigieuse et à ces deux amies un instant de répit. Elles se pardonneront encore, croyant s'aimer pour toujours. Claire et Sabrina s'accrocheront l'une à l'autre, faisant de leur pauvre chair une armure et de leurs promesses un vœu d'invincibilité. La première cédera sa force pour espérer un peu de légèreté et la seconde ternira sa réalité pour se sentir moins vide. Ainsi fonctionnait leur amitié après un grand désaccord. _

_« Humphrey, quelle ridicule observation ». _Il était aisé de se souvenir des mots que Blair avait employés pour définir ce passage d'_Inside, _succombant avec un plaisir renouvelé à son penchant pour la critique et à son besoin d'importance. Elle ne voulait pas s'intéresser à ces mots, si bien que se les répéter avec une si grande exactitude en ce moment inopportun est de l'ordre de l'extraordinaire. Est-ce cette atmosphère qui la ronge ? Le silence a-t-il englouti son bon sens ?

« -B… halète Serena, se tournant enfin vers son amie avec lenteur, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Personne ne veut de moi, pas vrai ? »

Cette voie frêle portant des mots si lourds et stéréotypés est insupportable. Ils sont incapables de lui susurrer ce qu'elle est venue entendre, incapables de justifier son mépris pour Brooklyn et de la jeter hors de ses portes, l'attachant plus étroitement à son nom : Bass. Mais qu'importe, l'air pollué le fera sans doute.

« - B… Tu gardes toujours cette foi incroyable en toutes les personnes que tu aimes, ils restent toujours dignes de toi malgré tout, hein ? »

Le regard couleur de ciel d'été est plus sombre maintenant, son ton plus grave, sa lutte contre les larmes, plus féroce. Blair est presque déçue de ne plus voir la jolie blonde entrer fièrement dans sa 18ème année, le cœur brisé par des peines futiles, l'esprit à peine éduqué sur les bancs du lycée. C'est ainsi que presque égoïstement, elle resserre ses doigts autour des phalanges de Serena, pour réveiller les affections nées durant l'enfance, espérant transformer la tragédie en un jeu d'adolescent. Mais tout ceci est si loin, le vide à construire est remplacé par les empreintes et les injures n'ont jamais été aussi réelles et aussi irréparables.

« -Je suis ridicule, ajoute-t-elle, forçant ses lèvres à se tordre en un rictus désabusé. Je n'avais aucune raison de revenir de toute façon. Au revoir Blair, malgré les apparences je suis contente de t'avoir revue.

\- Attends ! Oui, je fais confiance à certaines personnes, dont toi, mais quelle est le rapport avec ton état ?, demande Blair, refusant de lâcher la main de sa meilleure amie.

\- Oh… Tu crois que ça fait de toi quelqu'un de bien, capable d'aimer réellement mais ça te rend stupide. Ca me rend stupide. Voilà pourquoi ma décision de venir ici est terriblement stupide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si tu parles du plancher miteux, je suis d'accord avec toi…

\- Enfin Blair !, hurle Serena, rompant les dernières bribes de silence qui demeuraient dans la cage d'escalier. Tu es celle qui déteste cet endroit, pas moi ! Ecoute, je veux parler de Dan. Dan, l'amour de ma vie qui prétend que j'ai toujours été la fille de ses rêves mais je sais très bien que les romans sont plus vrais que les rêves. Il déteste Sabrina, ça n'a pas changé.

\- S, tu sais bien que Da… Humphrey n'est pas assez doué pour faire de sa vie une histoire qui pourrait se vendre. Le lectorat préfère détester les personnages plutôt que de les aimer, c'est ce qu'on a appris en cours de Littérature à Columbia, rappelle-toi.

\- Je pensais qu'au fond de lui, il m'aimait toujours, et je voulais sincèrement revenir vers lui, je croyais que c'était la seule issue. C'est l'histoire que je voulais qu'il écrive.

-Hey… apaise Blair en voyant son amie être saisie d'un nouvel accès de pleurs incontrôlables. _Inside _est sorti il y a deux ans voire plus, comme une tentative pour nous déstabiliser ou je ne sais quoi. Et tu as même aimé la suite. Je sais que tu resteras toujours pour lui la fille qui l'a ébloui à la gare lorsque vous ne vous connaissiez pas encore. Et je dois l'admettre malgré moi, c'est une histoire qui vaut toutes les fictions du monde.

\- Ne m'obliges pas à être la plus intelligente de nous deux, personne n'y croirait. Bon, tu sais ce que ça veut dire « être ébloui » ? Ca veut dire que tu ne peux plus rien voir à part la lumière et que tu ne sais même pas d'où elle vient. Tu trouves la lumière magnifique mais le reste n'a pas d'importance. Dan n'aime que ce qu'il a vu de moi ce jour-là et jamais je ne pourrai lui donner quelque chose de plus beau et de plus mystérieux que ça, une illusion d'optique, pas même de la véritable magie.

_Dylan pensa qu'il s'agissait du jour le plus lumineux de toute sa vie et que plus jamais, il ne pourrait revivre une telle sensation, celle d'être transporté au loin, rendu béat par un violent aveuglement. Etre amoureux d'une idée, d'un instant et d'une possibilité, n'était-ce pas son rêve à lui ? Mais qu'était-ce au juste, sinon une chose qui n'avait pas encore dit son nom, un mystère irrésolu, la vitrine de milles mondes envisageables ? Il se posa alors la question suivante : Comment l'approcher ? Il en oublia de se demander comment la comprendre parce qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà acceptée, parce qu'elle brillait trop pour ne pas être ce qu'il désirait, une évidence frappante qui devait changer sa vie. Quelle ridicule observation. _

Blair prend une inspiration profonde, gagnée par les émotions de sa compagne et presque timidement, elle l'enveloppe d'une étreinte douce et de la chaleur de son ombre. Une sensation d'amitié, voilà une chose qui ne se consumera jamais.

\- Tu sais bien que personne ne sait à quel point tu peux être vraiment, vraiment belle. Et personne ne te mérite… à part moi, bien sûr.

Blair, le visage enfoui dans un océan de soleil, devine que leur lien ne s'est pas créé sous l'impulsion de cette lueur ambrée mais sur la texture dont elle recouvrait sa réalité ; plus subtil qu'un idéal déformé en plein jour, le début d'un maillage, le murmure initiateur, l'impression si personnelle, embrassée par la peau et reconstruite jour après jour dans les schémas de la mémoire, qui fondait l'espoir d'un rêve.

\- Et toi, empêche-moi de te dire que tu ne peux pas choisir. Je le vois bien maintenant. Se laisser aller où on croit devoir aller c'est laisser tomber.

-Wow, Serena Van der Woodsen qui a ses propres maximes, c'est plutôt surprenant. Mais encourageant.

Le ton de Blair, rehaussé ça et là par le tintement mesuré d'un rire, s'est paré d'intonations subtilement sarcastiques. La moquerie, autrefois prononcée avec des bouffées de tendresse, progresse trop lentement jusqu'aux lèvres de la petite brune, attrapant au plus près de sa poitrine le sentiment de douce amertume des nouveaux jours. Comme elle touche cette fois réellement l'éclat de Serena et la fêlure admirable et authentique qui y trace sa morne éternité, gelée dans la torride opulence de ce caractère, elle saisit qu'une autre histoire demeure sourde et tumultueuse dans l'horizon ouvert par cette lésion. Mais son amie, apprivoisant à peine la pénombre, préfère porter toute son attention sur ce moment partagé. Cela rassure Blair, de ne pas devoir subir la vision soudaine et inexpliquée d'une it-girl trop sage et trop réfléchie pour être attaquable. Les choses ne sont-elles pas censées se dégrader avec la fuite des années ?

\- Je dois y aller, Blair, déclare Serena en laissant retomber brusquement ses bras le long de son corps, j'ai dit à ma mère que je serai à l'heure pour dîner avec elle. Mais je suis touchée que tu sois venue jusqu'ici pour me trouver. Après tout, notre amitié est à peu près la seule chose que j'ai essayée qui soit assez bonne pour marcher.»

Un dernier sourire et Serena est repartie appartenir à ce luxe solaire qui la célèbre de la courbure de ses rayons dans son sillage. Blair, peu sensible à ce genre de magie évanescente, recule contre l'embrasure de la porte. Elle calcule le nombre de minutes qu'il lui faudra pour rappeler sa voiture et rentrer au penthouse, soucieuse d'occuper son temps à autre chose qu'aux errances inconsidérées dans des lieux malfamés ou répertoriés dans sa longue liste de situations dérangeantes à éviter. Pas une seule seconde, elle ne s'interroge sur l'origine de sa venue, pas plus que sur l'hypothétique apaisement qui semble s'être insufflé en marée vibrante dans les moindres fibres de son diaphragme. Un flottement doré, un appel parfumé, le vivace remords qui hante les vestiges de la jalousie, et l'aura de Serena se vaporise au creux d'une vague de néant.

Cependant, Blair n'est pas tout à fait seule. Pas encore. Un flot d'ambre émerge du loft, le soupçon de vie qu'elle espérait malgré tout rayonne sur ses épaules telle une pluie d'étoiles liquéfiées, alourdies, enrichies par leur trop soudain rapprochement avec cette chaleur inouïe. Bien entendu, l'esprit furieusement critique de la jeune femme retient seulement l'idée de pesanteur qui ponctue la métaphore et c'est un sentiment dérangeant et affreusement irritant qui enjoint ses doigts à se faufiler sur le bois vieilli de la porte et à la pousser silencieusement. Elle ne peut empêcher l'étonnement de la saisir lorsqu'elle remarque à quel point il demeure une certaine familiarité entre elle et le loft des Humphrey. Un peu de sa fierté, héritée non seulement de son caractère combatif mais également des honneurs décernés par Constance, trône avec les livres qui s'entassent anarchiquement sur les étagères. Les couvertures rongées des grands classiques dont elle a usé les vers à force de songes romantiques luisent de leur texture mielleuse dans la pénombre. Ils suintent l'émotivité, exhalent des vapeurs riches avec la même impulsivité qu'une remarque pleine de verve roule sur la langue de Blair. Eparpillés sur le bar, des feuillets tachés d'amour dévoilent leur intimité dans un courant d'air, se dépliant avec légèreté sous les doigts de la jeune femme. L'encre palpite lorsqu'un reflet de tendresse glisse sur les volutes qu'il forme sur le papier.

_Clair avait toujours cette manie de laisser une larme se briser au creux de sa joue. De cette manière, elle restait toujours un peu la sienne et sa peine était dominée. Non pas qu'elle retienne ses courroux, elle voulait simplement ressentir la puissance de sa pensée mélancolique, née en elle et pour elle, déferler au-dessus d'elle. Clair se jugeait avant de se comprendre et s'étudiait avant de se reconnaître, ce qui l'obligeait à réserver le même traitement à ses semblables. Oui, elle les jalousait peut-être un peu d'être d'insouciants et de joyeux lurons mais elle les condamnait surtout pour leur mépris du genre humain. Une personne si autoritaire ne peut que croire en l'intelligence humaine, une reine d'apparence si hautaine est la plus volontaire pour soutenir sa fierté. Dans la fièvre d'appartenance qui secouait son univers, dans les chaînes dorées qui attachaient les membres d'une même famille ensemble et encerclaient leur caste, Clair était parmi les plus habiles à jouer de cette superficialité. Sa quête de perfection, dans un monde où les tares les plus abjectes étaient dissimulées plutôt que délogées, n'était plus qu'une simple façade de glace couverte de craquelures, un rempart masquant les fêlures et les insécurités, mais la recherche de son humanité. Clair était plus que le feu sous la glace, elle les mêlait à la perfection à la lisière de son regard couleur d'automne tempétueux. La fine perle d'eau qui tourmentait parfois son regard était à la fois abandon, émotion vive et passionnée, et analyse de la blessure, de sa profondeur et de sa cause. Dylan l'observait, reine assurée sur ses talons hauts, créatrice d'un esprit attaché à la minutie qui devait pour elle gouverner les cœurs. Il comprenait, sans doute plus que quiconque, qu'elle aimait appartenir à son monde de luxe pour le juger et le perfectionner et que la folie d'amour qui l'ébranlait était l'allégorie d'un songe éveillé, celui d'être banalement humaine, dangereusement naïve, stupidement amoureuse et honteusement extérieure à elle-même. Dylan devinait néanmoins que cela même n'était pas une faiblesse de caractère, mais une blessure. Clair se croyait dévorée par ses aspects les plus sombres et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle plongeait avec entrain dans son délire romantique, elle pensait qu'il lui permettait d'être pure et entière à sa façon. Elle oubliait que sa propre noirceur avait une magie insoupçonnée : celle d'être l'honnête revers de sa perspicacité et une élégante nuit accueillant une pénombre étoilée. Clair avait tous ces traits et Dylan, éperdu, ne pouvait plus dire s'il s'agissait de défauts ou de qualités tellement il brûlait de connaître tout de la texture de cette âme. Après tout ce temps, ces dialogues endiablés, ces recherches attentives, il était brutalement frappé d'une intuition, celle d'être capable d'épouser parfaitement les arrondis complexes de ce cœur qui l'avait tant haï ou méconnu auparavant. L'inspiration se révélait au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait mille raisons d'écrire sur Clair Carlyle mais ce qui constituait son plus grand effarement et la figure la plus radieuse qu'il pouvait imaginer de lui-même, c'était de savoir qu'il l'aimait pour tout ce qu'elle était. Alors il la laissa se créer librement sur le papier, au lieu de la laisser se déchaîner dans sa réalité parce que Clair et Charlie étaient à jamais enchaînés l'un à l'autre. Lui préférerait toujours les ténèbres de sa liberté et la douceur de sa plume au soleil froid du sourire d'une Blair forcée de croire en des signes du destin plutôt que des signes donnés par la vie. _

« - Waldorf.

Blair n'a même pas entendu les pas se rapprocher d'elle avant qu'elle ne lève la tête à ces paroles soudainement prononcées. La stupéfaction du jeune homme qui se tient à quelques mètres d'elle ne l'atteint même pas, tant il a murmuré dans sa tête avant de surgir en face d'elle dans le monde matériel. Ni joie, ni malaise, seulement une sensation de confort en des lieux imprégnés du souvenir du bonheur. Seulement un surnom qui suscite chez elle l'envie de sourire et de hausser le sourcil avec amusement.

\- Humphrey. Quel malheur d'avoir pu entrer ici sans faire un seul effort.

\- Ne serait-ce pas pour toi un bonheur si je me faisais dépouiller ou même pire que ça pendant la nuit ?

\- Je suis la seule à être autorisée à tant de cruauté à ton égard.

\- Sommes-nous encore au lycée pour renouveler la vieille bataille entre les Waldorf et les Humphreys ?

\- Oh non, j'ai bien avancé depuis, regarde quelle femme accomplie se présente à ta porte.

-Ici je ne vois qu'une femme louche qui a furtivement passé cette porte sans mon aide.

-Une femme déjà, ne sois pas trop gourmand.

\- Doucement, Waldorf, ton sens de la répartie s'en irait-il aussi vite que tes bonnes manières ?

-C'est bien plus facile pour toi, le seul fait de porter ces pauvres chiffons à carreaux te rend drôle.

Dan s'avance presque maladroitement, posant le plus légèrement du monde ses talons sur le sol. Masquant la vapeur dorée qui monte de la petite lampe de bureau accolée aux étagères, il devient l'origine des ombres qui les entourent, un fantôme silencieux, tragiquement fugace, une pensée qui fuse dans l'espace d'un instant, balançant le mirage de son corps entre Blair et lui, sans cesse flottant dans l'atmosphère de douceur qu'il génère. Un esprit qui palpite comme un cœur, voilà ce qu'était Dan Humphrey, en ce moment, pour Blair Waldorf.

-Je cherchais Serena, au cas où tu demanderais pourquoi je suis venue à Brooklyn, explique Blair, plantant la lame de feu de son regard dans la houle poudroyante, écumante de questions interloquées qui animait celui de Humphrey.

L'effet est immédiat. L'hôte plonge la main dans ses boucles noires avec gêne et vivacité, les coins de sa bouche s'affaissant en une grimace d'agacement.

-Serena ?, marmonne-t-il. Elle n'est pas ici, sûrement chez Lily à l'heure qu'il est...

Est-ce du regret qui accompagne son hésitante réponse ? Blair l'observe encore et encore, attendant qu'il lui dise qu'il a causé les larmes de la jolie blonde, qu'il l'a laissé s'enfuir sans la retenir.

-Enfin, elle était là il y a quelques minutes mais je suis parfaitement sûr qu'elle ne repassera pas ce soir, continue-t-il après un soupir évasif.

-Oh, s'exclame Blair avec un léger sourire, bien vite transformé en moue accusatrice. Est-ce ton œuvre, Humphrey ?

-Tu veux dire...

-Dois-je m'attendre à des messages désespérés de sa part et à essuyer les conséquences de ta lâcheté ?

-Et bien... J'en suis techniquement à un chapitre de le savoir.

Le regard du jeune homme s'abat comme une brume tiède et confuse sur Blair. Cette dernière, raide et hautaine devant un Humphrey visiblement parti en voyage dans les contrées familières de sa mélancolie, remarque alors que les pages manuscrites sont toujours nichées dans sa main.

-Désolé... murmure-t-elle, les yeux baissées sur son travail, je n'aurais de toute évidence pas dû commencer à lire tout ça. Il doit y avoir une sorte de superstition d'écrivain concernant leur travail inachevé, je suppose. Navrée d'avoir découvert ton petit secret.

Dan lui offre alors un sourire d'une sincérité étonnante, bordé d'amertume et coloré d'une forme de contrition. Elle s'enveloppe dans les entrelacs de ces parfums qui fuient les sens, dont la mélodie sempiternellement passionnée par le silence s'exhale de leur échange.

-N'en as-tu pas assez de tes vieux fantômes ?, demande-t-elle avec un regard un coin, sa pupille frissonnant dans l'horizon déferlant de ses propres spectres.

Dan détend sans un mot ses doigts dans la paume de son invitée impromptue, recueillant la page barbouillée d'encre amassée en tortueuses introspections. Le blanc satin qui moire les traits de son héroïne en chair et en os saigne d'un éclat grisant sur la triste et pâle figure de son alter ego de papier et de sueur.

-Je sais que j'ai tort, lance-t-il dans un souffle rauque, profond. _Inside _a été publié il y a des années et la suite que je lui ai donné est déjà ancrée dans le monde. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire, hein ?

-L'inspiration ne peut s'éveiller qu'à travers des choses nouvelles et originales sinon c'est...

-De l'expiration ?, plaisanta le jeune écrivain, un sourire empreint de mystère et de tendresse répondant au sombre scintillement de ses yeux.

-Etrangement, ce que tu dis n'est pas complètement et désespérément idiot, concède à contre cœur Blair en prenant un siège auprès du bar. Tu surexploites sans doute tes propres sentiments en cherchant absolument à opérer un transfert de tes souvenirs dans un monde fictif afin qu'ils ne viennent plus te hanter dans le monde réel. C'est vraisemblablement pour cette raison que ton écriture est si... mélancolique.

Dan prend cette pause réflexive qui convient à tout examen rapide de soi, lorsqu'on est amené à se confirmer l'existence d'une chose que le temps semblait avoir effacée de notre esprit. La conversation, apparaissant soudain beaucoup plus sérieuse, justifie la mise en route de la bouilloire et la hâte du jeune homme qui s'occupe de disposer les tasses et le thé sur le comptoir. La tâche ne parvient toutefois pas à capter suffisamment son attention car il noie la pénombre qui grandit en lui dans les mutineries féroces qui se déroulent dans les yeux de Blair. Les éclats de cristal de sa cornée, ciselés pour être de fragiles objets d'admiration, tailladent tempétueusement le calme aérien, l'impassibilité qui ment sur le visage de Dan.

-Tu ne pouvais pas même laisser passer mon narcissisme littéraire, pas vrai ?

-Je n'ai lu que quelques lignes, explique Blair, en relevant le nez de sa tasse de thé. Je ne peux décemment pas faire une critique constructive mais ton implication dans ce... peu importe de que c'est, est palpable. Bien sûr, comme je disais, la vérité de l'écrivain est quelque chose de délicat.

\- Attends, interrompt Dan, secouant sa tête en signe d'incompréhension, ce que j'écris n'est pas réel, il n'y a pas de vérité à y chercher, simplement des divagations lorsque je suis en manque d'inspiration pour mon prochain roman.

Blair avale silencieusement sa gorgée. Elle se souvient d'une vieille dispute pleine de fiel à propos de la vérité, du temps de la sortie fracassante d'Inside. Désormais, plus rien ne peut la convaincre, ni le froncement de sourcils de Humphrey, ni son propre agacement à la vue de ce personnage toujours revêtu d'une certaine laideur et d'une certaine abjection pour elle, lui qui est si horriblement coupable de lui voler un pan de sa vie, de rire à des sons dont elle est privée, de respirer des émotions qui la suffoquent, d'être fière lorsqu'elle est suppliante.

\- Enfin, Humphrey, que ce soit réel ou pas, ça blessera toujours les gens qui t'entourent.

Elle ne veut pas pleurer, mais les larmes défilent dans sa voix lointaine, perdue dans la possibilité d'autres univers et d'autres consciences.

\- Blair...murmure Dan, se sentant aussi brisé, terrassé, irréel qu'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as lu qui te déplaît ? Personne ne saura, j'en ai fini avec les histoires puériles. Je ne suis pas fier d'avoir fait de mes amis des pantins dans mon livre, je peux te l'assurer. C'est indéniablement vous, je ne peux pas m'en cacher, mais c'est surtout un peu moi, ce sont des impressions, pas des réalités scientifiques.

\- Non, ce que je voulais dire Humphrey..., articule Blair, élevant son regard jusqu'à lui, semblable à l'aile brune et majestueuse d'un oiseau de proie tournoyant autour d'un autre faucon. Ce que je voulais dire, Humphrey, c'est que si tu veux écrire un bon livre, tu ne dois pas seulement te laisser emporter par une vérité qui te submerge facilement. Il y a des milliers d'oeuvres qui sont à la fois belles et sincères, qui t'ébahissent en un instant mais ce ne sont pas les meilleures, justement parce que qu'elles sont l'effet de ce coup d'oeil d'un instant, comme une sensation unique qui te saisit puis t'abandonne sans que tu aies pu y puiser quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai passé assez de journées avec toi au Met par le passé pour savoir que certaines d'elles te fascinent toujours, argumente Dan, légèrement penché sur Blair au dessus du comptoir d'un air interloqué.

\- Oui, et c'est précisément cela, la fascination, que l'on confond toujours avec une forme d'étonnement et de confusion, se passionne alors Blair, en subissant les flots de ténèbres qui viennent s'émousser à la faveur de leurs voix chaleureuses, avec leur glacis de joliesse étoilée qui semble étendre la douce et secrète lumière de l'oeil du poète jusque dans l'âme de la jeune femme.

Il la regarde intensément, complètement, comme s'il voulait déjà l'écrire telle qu'elle est et telle qu'elle le souhaiterait, l'accompagnant dans son avidité de mots. Des fragments de leurs silhouettes, projetées contre le sol tels d'obscures simulacres, se réconcilient, leurs bras agrandis se touchant presque tout à fait.

\- C'est ce que j'appelle le piège artistique, continue Blair. On veut tellement exprimer quelque chose de compréhensible pour tout un chacun qu'on oublie la complexité associée à tout sentiment ou toute conviction. On est alors amenés à montrer quelque chose de grand, de frappant, mais le grandiose, c'est plutôt ce qui fascine peu à peu, s'insinue comme un poème d'abord légèrement, sensiblement ébauché puis qui se développe en une parfaite et troublante apothéose. Je me rappelle l'avoir expliqué comme cela dans un article que j'avais écrit pour un magazine d'art à l'Université... Oh c'était seulement un essai, je ne l'ai pas envoyé.

\- Tu sais, les excès dont je parle dans mon prochain roman laissent voir beaucoup de nuances dans la personnalité de mes héros. C'est vrai qu'Inside, qui était satirique, pouvait paraître un peu moins bien travaillé. Enfin comment le saurais-tu, tu n'as lu qu'une dizaine de pages, grogne-t-il d'un air faussement ennuyé.

\- Les plus importantes !, s'offusque alors sa compagne, ponctuant son exclamation avec un sourire doucereux. Tu as tort, je l'ai lu entièrement il y a quelques mois, pour me sentir pleinement en droit de le ranger sur une étagère où je mets ce qui ne m'est pas utile.

\- Waldorf !, clame Dan d'un air délicieusement sarcastique, on partage nos sélections en attente sur Netflix depuis plus de quatre ans et tout ce que je te propose est aussitôt classé en favori dans ta propre file d'attente, c'est bien la preuve que tout ce que je peux raconter n'est pas sans intérêt.

\- Humphrey, si tu prends les films que tu regardes comme une expression de toi-même, je te laisse deviner ce que cela signifie si je te soumets _Psychose. _, répond-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Elle obtient un regard piqué d'amertume, arrondi de tendresse pour toute réponse. Encore une fois, elle a envie de sourire, malgré les circonstances qui l'accablent, malgré la pierre esseulée qui gît sur son doigt, brillante des millions de larmes qu'elle est, atone, incapable de verser.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas chez les Van der Woodsen ?, s'interroge brusquement Dan, jouant avec la hanse de sa tasse pour se donner une contenance.

Blair prend le temps de réfléchir, encore incertaine de ce qu'elle doit dévoiler, encore maladroitement engagée dans la réparation de leur amitié. Les syllabes qu'elle émet alors rongent ses lèvres comme un mensonge :

\- Serena ne serait pas enchantée de me voir après tout. Nous avions repris l'habitude de nous dire absolument tout mais depuis... depuis mon mariage je crois, nous oublions peu à peu cette règle.

\- Je comprends... souffle Dan, ses prunelles brûlantes tremblant encore de la surprise de trouver Blair Waldorf à Brooklyn, dans son appartement. Mais rien n'a changé entre vous, il y a même moins de drames qu'au lycée donc tu devrais peut-être lui rappeler que vous vivez à quelques minutes de voiture l'une de l'autre.

\- Humphrey, arrête aussitôt Blair, une main fermement plantée en l'air devant elle, tes leçons de morale étaient davantage efficaces avant, tes phrases de consolation deviennent affreusement banales, pardonne-moi de ne pas sombrer dans les bons sentiments dès que tu invoques ton regard de labrador affectueux.

\- Bien sûr... gronde son pauvre interlocuteur, levant les yeux au ciel ostensiblement, affectueux est déjà un meilleur qualificatif que pathétique. Quoique... si tu avais utilisé le mot pathétique, je n'aurais pas pu te contredire. J'écris sur des sentiments que le moins futé des chiens pourrait ressentir, et bien mieux que moi d'ailleurs !

\- Oh, Humphrey, le réprimande Blair avec un haussement de sourcils mutin, je ne te parle pas de ressentir seulement, je te parle de se comprendre à travers ses émotions. Dans _Inside,_ malgré les erreurs odieuses que tu as commises, j'ai reconnu cette volonté d'aller toujours plus loin dans la définition de ce que Dylan est, ou de ce que Clair est (d'ailleurs, sa personnalité surpasse de loin celle des autres et je te remercie pour ça). Il y avait quelque chose de plus intime qui se dégageait d'eux deux, tout était plus fin, plus précis, ils ressemblaient moins à ces peintures grossièrement sardoniques de l'époque rococo. Il avaient ce cynisme et cette complexité qui font que leurs sentiments comptent réellement.

\- Je peux en prendre une partie comme compliment, n'est-ce pas ?, hasarde Dan, répondant aux expressions circonspectes de sa compagne d'un nerveux battement de cils.

\- Ton... qu'importe-le-nom-de-ce-bout-de-papier-hideusement-calligraphié est plutôt convenable. Si tu devais réécrire _Inside,_je te conseillerais d'y inclure ce passage parce que c'est un travail honnête... et touchant.

\- Je croyais qu'être émouvant et sincère ne suffisait pas pour la qu'importe-à-quel-point-elle-est-exigeante Mme Blair Waldorf-Bass.

\- Et bien c'était émouvant à plusieurs niveaux, renchérit la susnommée éternelle insatisfaite. C'était presque amusant de retrouver le Dan Humphrey torturé que je connais.

\- Et comment va la Blair Waldorf que je connais ?, rebondit l'écrivain en mal d'inspiration, attentif à accentuer la dernière syllabe, comme s'il s'agissait de la juste fin à leur histoire.

\- La soirée de présentation pour la nouvelle collection printemps-été de Waldorf Designs a été remarquablement bien orchestrée, déclare la fière entrepreneuse d'un ton si catégorique qu'on pourrait penser qu'elle tente de se convaincre elle même de son succès. Je dirais même que les changements de dernière minute ont tellement intrigué les invités qu'ils ont pensé que cela faisait partie du spectacle.

\- Oui, maintenant je me souviens que ce n'était pas à l'Empire comme d'habitude.

\- Oui... déplore Blair, pensive, le cœur encore suspendu au joug du diamant bleuté. Peut-être que tu as raison, je devrais aller trouver Serena.

Elle s'exécute alors, se soulevant rapidement de sa chaise et tendant une main assurée à son meilleur ennemi d'antan. Dans sa hâte, le miroir de son mariage jette son étreinte froide, piquetée d'une trop vive brillance,sur le jeune homme lui-même brusquement éjecté de son pays de rêveries. Elle sait qu'il a compris, du plus profond de sa sensibilité, que cette bague qui resplendit dans la lueur languissante de son iris se meurt, se désavoue et s'exècre un peu plus dans sa main. Pourtant, il tient entre les siens les doigts de son amie pendant de douces secondes, son idée de la cordialité enjoignant Blair à examiner ses propres pensées, à les laisser apprivoiser ses lèvres, à les vernir d'honnêteté.

\- Humphrey, tout d'abord, lâche ma main et arrête de la fixer, ordonne la jeune femme.

\- Oh..., marmonne-t-il, lui obéissant et tentant de se départir de l'attendrissement qui l'enflamme. Je voulais juste... tu sais, entre amis ou connaissances, le protocole veut qu'on se serre la main pour prendre congé, et cela même si cela se passe à Brooklyn.

\- Humphrey, intervient Blair d'un ton résolu, je sais que tu as vu l'alliance à ma main droite. Ca fait beaucoup trop d'argent dépensé sur une seule personne pour qu'un Brooklynite comme toi laisse passer l'occasion de faire une remarque tout aussi pompeuse que l'est un diamant. Alors, seulement une chose, Humphrey, une seule et tout notre passé de confidences est enterré : j'ai quitté Chuck.

Ce fut tout autant un choc pour elle que pour lui. Son amour fou, déchiré dans la tempête de la pure création qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie, sa folie lubrique, la relique étiolée de sa souffrance trop parfaite, de son saisissement douloureux qui a duré pendant d'interminables instants, tout ceci se confond à présent dans le vague immense, pénétrant de cette magnifique petite larme qui se brise au creux de sa joue. Chuck, ce grand bouleversement qui refuse de se laisser comprendre, se perd dans le vide à ses côtés, faisant ce spectaculaire honneur à sa chair de brûler plus fort qu'elle, pendant que son esprit n'est que fulgurant instinct et rêve morbide. Son épuisement l'absorbe dans l'urgence de ressentir toujours plus, dans le désir de s'engouffrer dans une puissante et accaparante passion. Elle a, après tout, peut-être besoin de cet anneau autour de son cœur, de ce bijou d'amour inestimable sur sa vulnérabilité dépravée.

\- Mais peut-être que ce que j'ai fait a un autre sens que celui que je lui donne aujourd'hui, dit Blair d'une voix faible, presque enfantine. Ce n'est peut-être pas la fin de notre mariage, juste un caprice de ma part qui crois vouloir en finir.

\- Non, Blair, assure Dan, dressé si près d'elle qu'elle peut percevoir la clarté qui demeure sur son visage, tu ne peux pas te satisfaire de « peut-être » alors que maintenant, tu peux avoir tout ce que tu as toujours voulu.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça !, scande Blair, sentant ses yeux comme inondés de rage.

\- Je sais...Blair, tu l'as dit toi-même, s'exclame Dan avec plus de retenue, la valeur d'une œuvre d'art ne se mesure pas à sa grandeur.

\- Mais enfin, quel est le rapport avec mon mariage qui périclite ?, s'emporte-t-elle, se dirigeant à grands pas coléreux vers la porte.

\- Blair !, l'apostrophe Dan, effleurant son bras au passage, tu le sais toi-même, pourquoi cette bague n'est pas au bon endroit. Je pourrais te le dire, moi, ce qui ne va pas, parce que si tu ne voulais plus me parler pendant deux ans, moi j'ai continué à imaginer ce que je pourrais te dire. J'ai dû penser à toi pour cela, j'ai répondu à la moindre exigence tacite de Blair Waldorf, non pas pour satisfaire un fantôme, ce qui aurait été plus qu'affligeant, même venant de moi, mais parce que ça a toujours été mon but, à moi aussi, d'être meilleur. J'ai sûrement reporté ces grandes aspirations narcissiques dans ma lutte spirituelle au cœur de l'Upper East Side, mais ce qui est plutôt étrange, c'est que dans ce monde fourmillant d'egos, j'ai découvert que je n'avais pas besoin de m'élever si haut pour grandir. Tu vois, j'avais cette sensation de flotter dans un désert, et pour ne pas être plus perdu que je ne l'étais déjà, je me suis un peu rapproché de vous, et également de ce que je haïssais le plus en moi. Même si je le fuyais toujours, cela restait une réalité et ma persistance dans l'ignorance, dans le déni, me persuadait de ne pas évoluer et de ne pas m'interroger moi, mais ce que je pensais naïvement incarner. Ce que je détestais si puissamment, je l'apprécie un peu mieux maintenant, et cela depuis le jour où on s'est mis à parler l'un avec l'autre comme deux êtres humains. Regarde comment tu vois les choses, Blair, les côtés sombres et les éclats que tu prêtes à chacun : ce n'est pas comme ça que tu peux être toi-même. Tu as toujours voulu être la meilleure, ce qui est incompatible avec le fait d'être une feuille de papier incolore que la lumière transperce à son bon vouloir, sur laquelle rien ne se crée, sur laquelle rien n'existe. C'est pour ça que je me suis inspiré de toi pour le personnage de Clair, parce que dans la vraie vie, tu es celle qui dirige et qui écrit sous ses pas ce qui doit l'être, alors essayer de te créer à ton tour comme quelque chose qui pourrait se soumettre à la simple admiration, c'était un beau défi à relever. Ce que je suis en train de te dire, Blair, est vraiment très simple : Chuck est l'homme de ta vie parce que le fait qu'il aime ou accepte ce qui te fait peur en toi te semble être une qualité incomparable. Mais pourquoi aurait-on besoin de courage pour te connaître ? Moi, je suis convaincu qu'être mauvais, ce n'est pas tout à fait être libre mais seulement se ressembler vaguement et que tu pourrais sans doute reconnaître l'existence de plus de deux dimensions à ta personnalité, des nuances telles que tu n'aurais plus aucune envie d'être l'une ou l'autre. Peut-être qu'ainsi, tu ne voudrais plus t'empêcher d'être cet être complexe et remarquable que je respecte de toute mon âme.

Blair effraie les ombres, armée du feu téméraire que dessinent les orages successifs de ses œillades. Livides à en être maladives, ces mouchetures de noirceur progressivement touchées de l'or des lampes demeurent calmes et plates dans la fournaise qui se lève au contact de la présence humaine. Une chaleur lointaine et familière se mêle à l'effusion qui a lieu malgré elle et comme une âme inquiète qui voltige dans un brouillard d'idéal, comme une force rassurante en harmonie avec les deux univers aux confins desquels elle se réveille, femme gouverneur des jours et muse des nuits, Dan englobe la jeune femme dans sa poésie ascensionnelle, ses mains ressentant sur elle ce qu'elle n'ose pas balbutier, ce « merci », ce « pardon » et ce « je t'aime » destinés au meilleur de ses amis. Elle comprend maintenant que tout ceci revêt un sens profond, tout comme la tendresse et la force qui se frayent un passage hors d'elle en en elle alors que Dan la serre dans ses bras.

\- J'aime Chuck et sans y réfléchir, je l'aime probablement beaucoup trop. Et j'ai pu le quitter, et cela sans y réfléchir non plus. J'y pense maintenant mais je ne sais plus rien de cet amour, comme s'il me passait sans cesse au travers, battant si fort que je ne peux définir quand il m'abandonne et quand il me reprend.

\- Je sais... dit tout simplement Dan, appuyé sur elle comme elle l'est sur lui.

\- Mais je ne peux pas ignorer ce que je ressens tous les jours, quand je m'évertue à avoir raison, et qu'il me semble que je ne nous aime pas, que je ne m'aime pas dans ses bras, dans ses soins. Tout le pouvoir de destruction qu'on s'offre ensemble, c'est beaucoup trop facile pour me fasciner pour toujours. Il est temps d'être ambitieuse, de chercher les formes les plus simples et les plus pures pour y construire comme je le veux.

\- Prête à être parfaitement imparfaite, Waldorf ?, demande soudain Dan, d'un ton plus relâché, son regard posé avec délicatesse sur le champ nacré que lui expose la nuque de Blair.

\- Une pizza commandée chez l'un des meilleurs italiens de la ville, pour commencer, ne serait pas de refus, Humphrey, déclara Blair avec un long soupir, se détachant petit à petit de son étreinte.

\- Je te laisse choisir le film.

\- Dan, je n'aurais pas imaginé ma soirée autrement, renchérit-elle, s'emparant des menus disposés sur un coin du comptoir et savourant d'avance les plus belles répliques de _Breakfast at Tiffany's._

Ce soir, ils ont passé un pacte silencieux, celui de cesser les entreprises insensées et inutiles, incluant la poursuite d'un quelque chose qui surpasse le bonheur. Ils ont tous les deux envie de sourire, comme dans les fiers débuts du bonheur, où tout est divinement comique, délicieusement gratifiant,et où les ombres sont les plus promptes à les réchauffer, attendant que la lumière s'érige d'elle-même.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 : Dan : « -I lost my true self- I think that girl is a lot closer than you think »**

Ce matin-là, une autre créature féminine se glissa jusqu'à sa porte, une pointe inquisitrice donnant la direction de ses regards furtifs. Ses cheveux laissés libres s'amusaient à prendre la forme de la brise glacée qu'elle venait d'affronter pour venir le trouver, si bien qu'il pensa qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une vieille amie, et non de l'un des disciples de la plus terrible et de la plus respectable de ses ennemis.

« -Mister Dan pourrait savoir où se trouve Miss Blair, », furent les premiers mots de Dorota lorsqu'elle s'avança dans le living-room, jetant des regards appuyés sur chaque recoin de lumière susceptible de lui révéler la figure de porcelaine qu'elle cherchait.

\- Dorota ! Quel plaisir...surprenant de vous voir ici, au cœur de Brooklyn, me demander si une personne aussi élitiste que Blair Waldorf se cache dans cette même Brooklyn, sombre et poussiéreuse antithèse de l'Upper East Side.

Dan opta pour un ton ironique, irrité par la réminiscence douloureuse de cette héroïne de roman dont il voulait taire le nom, taire l'existence hors de la vie souterraine de ses nuis agitées.

\- Je ne cherche pas Miss Blair à Brooklyn, je la cherche ici,chez vous, déclara alors Dorota d'un ton quelque peu vindicatif, élevant son regard d'un brusque mouvement de tête.

Ses prunelles le heurtèrent en même temps que la froideur inhabituelle qui durcissait leurs contours.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez ?, demanda lentement Dan, adoptant un ton qu'il s'imaginait détaché.

\- Rien. Miss Blair est parti travailler, tôt, comme à son habitude, et son assistante a appelé. Elle voulait parler à Miss Blair avant qu'elle ne parte pour Londres. Alors...

\- Elle est allée travailler... mais à Londres, pas à New York, acheva Dan, les pupilles vibrantes d'étonnement. Elle n'est pas ici, Dorota, elle est dans l'avion pour Londres.

Cette évidence devait chatouiller les lèvres de Dan depuis trop longtemps, si bien que la révélation qu'il offrait à sa propre conscience fut accueillie sans le moindre sautillement d'incompréhension par le brun embrumé de son iris. Ce fut plutôt comme si l'effroi qui étreignait son cœur, tout comme celui de ses héroïnes mutantes faites de sang et de papier, changeait la nature de son emprise celle-ci devenait presque suave, presque agréable. La crainte devant le flot des milles destins inconnus qui se présentaient soudainement avait remplacé l'accablante névrose des jeunes gens pleins de ressources mais encore sans histoire, celle qui naît de la terreur de ne pas assez rire, de ne pas assez souffrir, de ne pas assez vivre, enfin. Imaginer Blair loin de New York, loin des pavés faits pour qu'elle les piétine, loin de la brise faite pour glacer son sourire, loin des objets et des hommes faits pour elle avait quelque chose de réconfortant. _« Clair était partie loin de son passé et loin du futur qu'elle s'était imaginé, loin des choses et des corps qui la retenaient prisonnière d'une idée d'elle-même, de ses âmes sœurs dénuées d'âme. »_

\- Croyez-vous que je ne connais pas Miss Blair ? s'offusqua Dorota, pointant son parapluie dans la direction du jeune homme d'un geste théâtral. Bien sûr qu'elle est dans l'avion pour Londres, avec un Vanity Fair et un verre de Chardonnay. Mais elle est venue, hein ? Et vous lui avez mis cette idée dans la tête ? Depuis quand Monsieur Lonely Boy a son mot a dire ?

\- Euh... Dorota, je n'ai planifié aucun voyage, pour moi ou pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Et Blair... elle ne m'a parlé de rien, et puis, pourquoi m'en aurait-elle parlé ?

Dorota replaça son parapluie contre la porte et baissa sa garde, le gris de ses yeux répondant enfin pleinement à l'humeur morose qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

\- Monsieur Chuck est inquiet. Miss Blair lui a laissé une simple note. Il est réellement inquiet. Et Miss Van der Woodsen n'a aucune nouvelle d' elle... ou de vous. Elle a pensé que vous pourriez être avec elle.

\- Non... Non, non, non... Blair et moi... on ne se parle plus comme avant, assura Dan, roulant des yeux excédés vers le ciel.

Comment Serena avait-elle pu pensé qu'il était impliqué d'une quelconque manière ? Et Blair avait-elle réellement fui, comme l'Upper East Side d'accordait à le penser ?

\- Bien..., souffla Dorota en se saisissant de ses affaires et en réjustant le col de son manteau de laine grise, si vous avez des nouvelles de Miss Blair avant Gossip Girl... ne le dîtes pas à Chuck, ou même à Serena. Peut-être que même sans eux, Miss Blair peut être heureuse.

En refermant la porte derrière la fidèle dame de maison de Blair, Dan s'interrogea sur le véritable but de cette rencontre. Dorota ne semblait pas vouloir de nouvelles de Blair, elle en avait probablement déjà. Il s'autorisa même à penser que le ton sévère qu'elle avait employé avec lui n'avait été qu'un artifice pour dissimuler son entreprise : l'informer du départ de Blair pour son nouveau sanctuaire, où elle aurait toute la place de manigancer pour son Art et uniquement pour cela. Pensant à Blair, il eût le réflexe de regarder son téléphone portable : « Despicable Queen B » lui avait effectivement envoyé un message qui portait les caractères suivants :

« Le portier de mon hôtel est encore moins habile que toi. Londres est sombre, aussi déprimante que Brooklyn. C'est de ta faute si je suis là : c'est toi qui a dis que Londres, c'était carrément plus underground que Paris et j'ai bien envie d'enseigner le sens du goût aux prêtresses de la mode « underground ». Je serai de retour avant qu'il ne te prenne l'envie de regarder _Melancholia_ tout seul. »

Comment savoir si elle était sincère ou si elle pleurait, disant adieu à tout ce qu'elle connaissait ? Le paradis sans Chuck, qu'elle tentait sûrement de chercher, n'était-ce pas plutôt pour elle un enfer ? Comment savoir ? Queen B babillait à son oreille des envies de grandeurs et Blair, toute de chair palpitante et de sang bouillonant, restait muette. Le paradis sans promesse d'amour éternel seyait-il à cette grande reine qui ne fut un jour qu'une princesse aimant, comme toutes les princesses élevées dans le culte de la splendeur et de l'absolu, un grand prince aussi incompris, aussi dangereux qu'elle ?


End file.
